


Cloudy with a Chance of Stupid

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Whoever said Ginny felt no jealousy during her sixth year?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. For the darling jojor99, who gets me to like Hinny every now and then. You really ought to be proud of that, Jo. ;D So Happy Christmas '10! Read, review, and enjoy!

_"Just go_

_Just walk away_

_So bittersweet_

_You're already far away"_

— _Meg and Dia, "The One"_

* * *

Godric, how this feeling

**b.u.r.n.s**

in your chest

Haven't

_you_

been there for him?

Y

e

s

& we'll suppose he just doesn't

_get it_

Because all blokes are

mEnTaL

**& &** when was the last time one ever stopped and asked himself,

"Is it

_**me** _

she cares for?"

You can't get away from it,

chase the bad feelings out…

There's no

s-p-e-l-l

to heal an

aching **heart**

Even though you've been told that

_n-o-t-h-i-n-g_

will happen when he goes off

with _**her**_ …& him…

Haa, yes

Girls are

MeNtAl, too

Because you sit **&** wait **&** wonder

just how much

_truth_

you've been fed all these years

It's not much you want

you _almost_ had him once

& it all felt…

R

I

G

H

T

But did you _k n o w_?

Witches are _just_ as **thick** as wizards

You learned this the moment you let him dis-em-bark

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, jealous!Ginny is a bit sad. But you can't blame her. This is just going through her mind, the possibility of how she felt while Harry searched for the Horcruxes, alone with Ron…and Hermione. Ginny had very strong emotions for him—it's likely they weren't all positive, *lol*.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2016 note: Okay, I've written a few decent things for Hinny since 2010, and this is one of them. ;P


End file.
